


TT: Brace yourself for the fabled blackdeath trance of the woegothics I will slip into, while quaking in the bloodeldritch throes of the broodfester tongues.

by awespic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, emotionally compromised teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awespic/pseuds/awespic
Summary: EB: no, rose!EB: that sort of nonsense is exactly what is out of the question!EB: i see things are more urgent than i realized.EB: i will have to venture there straightaway, and slap you right out of that silly old trance!TT: One is not easily shaken from the broodfester tongues, John.TT: They are stubborn throes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Confection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confection/gifts).



> BOY DO I HAVE SOME FEELINGS ABOUT JOHN AND ROSE'S FRIENDSHIP HOLY SHIT. I thought this prompt was super intriguing!! I couldn't capture most of it in just one drawing, but I like to think if they'd managed to sidestep their encounter with Jack Noir at the castle somehow, that maybe these poor kids would've been able to take a fucking minute and grieve over their parents. John tends not to deal with things outright a lot of the time, but maybe in attempting to calm Rose down, he'd be kind of forced to? (And then Rose chills out, they have a good cry together, and just. Get a brief break from the unending shitstorm of things that kept happening to them near the end of their session ;-; Anyway I hope you like this drawing of emotionally compromised teens.


End file.
